Whatever Happened To Me
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: What happens when Jinx joins the Teen Titans, will she survive being "good" or will she crack. A lot of different couples but mostly Jinx/Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Happened To Me

AN: Ok so I decided to make a new story. I hope you enjoy it because I'm trying really hard to write for all my stories.

Talking= Blah blah blah

Thinking= _Blah blah blah_

Chapter 1:

'_Okay so I didn't think this would happen I didn't think I would end up in this stinking hotel and I didn't think I would quit the Hive Five but what could I do I fell for that stupid do gooder!' _ I walked out into the bedroom from the bathroom and sighed I went to sit on my bed and sat down. I felt a breeze pass and growl as I looked up into his face. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Aw, Jinx, aren't you happy to see me?"

"No especially since I didn't see you for 3 months and had to live in this dump because you got me to quit the Hive!"

"Ohh, come on Jinx you know I'm busy with super hero stuff and Robin wont let you stay in the Tower until you join the Titans, listen I'm sorry okay? How about you come join the Titans and then you won't be alone here okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't want to live in this dump anymore"

"Fine!"

At The Tower…

Robin, Kid Flash and Jinx were sitting at the table and the rest of the Titans were all around them (and I mean all of them). Robin looked at Jinx and sighed, "If you want to join us you will have to be tested and watched constantly are you okay with that?"

"Yup I am okay with that"

"Cool now lets go out and see what you can do on the training course"

"Cool okay"

They all went outdoors and watched as Jinx dogged every attack from the machines and got to the target. When everything stop and Jinx landed in front of them Robin smiled "Welcome to the team! But remember people will be watching you okay?"

"Of course"

As everyone left Jinx noticed how only her and Kid Flash stayed outdoors. She smiled at him and walked over to him "So you think I got a chance?"

"A chance? Your on the team Jinx!"

"I know!"

Kid Flash smiled "Okay! Well want to go inside?"

"Not right now I just want to sit out here for a little while okay?"

"Okay but do you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Sure if you want to"

They both sat on a rock and looked around Kid Flash looked at Jinx and smiled "Hey are you okay you seem a little sad?"

"Oh well it's just I miss the guys from Hive Five"

"Really why? I thought they were jerks?"

"They are but they're my jerks I mean Gizmo is almost literally my son and Mammoth is like a brother to me the rest of them are like family you know?"

"Oh I see where your going I'm sorry I didn't know they meant that much to you"

"That's okay you didn't know right? I mean I like where I am now and I wanted to be on the Titans ever since like before "Stone" came to the Hive and I just got the courage to leave now and I hope they follow one day"

Kid Flash smiled at her "Well it's getting cold how about we go inside and watch a movie or something okay?"

"Sure"

As they walked into the tower they heard the alarm go off and Kid Flash looked at Jinx "You have to stay here until Robin completely trusts you are you gonna be okay alone?"

"Yeah sure go ahead I'll be fine!"

"Okay see you soon!" And then Kid Flash ran off to follow the other Titans out.

When everyone was gone Jinx smiled to herself _'I think I'll like it here!' _

Jinx went over to the T.V and started beating all Beastboy and Cyborg's high scores. She smiled to herself and changed the channel to "Countdown". An hour later the Titans got back and Beastboy and Cyborg saw what she done on their video games and Beastboy looked at her "Wow… I didn't see someone play like that since…." Beastboy's face dropped "… Terra"

Jinx looked at Kid Flash with a weird face "whose Terra?"

"I'll explain later" Jinx nodded and walked over to the kitchen and smiled.

"So what's for dinner?"

Robin smiled and looked at her "Chicken and potatoes"

"Really?"

"Yeah why are you so shocked?"

"I don't know it's just we never really had the best meals in the Hive"

"Oh well get used to it though we're not gonna stop okay?"

"Haha very funny but I think I'll get used to it okay?"

"That's good cause it's almost ready"

After dinner everyone sat in the living room to watch a movie. A scary movie so Kid Flash sat beside Jinx and smiled at her "Do you get scared easily Jinx?"

"No not really it actually all depends on the movie and my mood"

"Okay well I'm here if you need me okay?"

Jinx rolled her eyes "Yup"


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Happened To Me

AN: Okay so this is the second chapter (breath in breath out) Now I just need to write it . Okay so I hope you enjoy this story and please review! I am hoping to have ideas from you to see what you would like to see in this story and it would help a lot if you wrote something you would like to see okay? Well enjoy and Review!

Talking= Blah Blah

Thinking= _Blah Blah_

Chapter 2

As the movie kept going on Jinx got closer and closer to Kid Flash and started drifting deeper and deeper into sleep. When the movie finally ended Jinx was leaning on Kid Flash and sleeping everyone stared at them for a second but didn't think much of it and went along with their lives. Kid Flash silently looked down at Jinx he sighed and pick her up and brought her to her room (Well the Titan Tower is huge there should be enough room for everyone right?) Anyway he put her on her bed and started walking out but before he could take a foot out the door he heard whimpering, he slowly turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw Jinx, still asleep, crying and whimpering in bed.

"Jinx, are you alright?"

He heard more whimpering and it didn't sound happy. He started shaking her gently "Hey Jinx Wake up!"

Jinx jumped she looked up at Kid Flash and smiled a little and hugged him. She let go and looked down "Okay so I had a bad dream I'm okay now you can leave."

"Not before I hear what this dream was about okay so until you feel comfortable enough to tell me I'll sit here and wait"

"Why? I'm not telling you"

"Because I care and I'll wait until you tell me and then I'll leave"

Jinx sighed "Fine! I'll tell you okay just promise you'll leave after I do okay?"

"Okay deal now what was the dream about?"

"Well when I first got into the Hive I didn't have any powers, but the hive fixed that they forced me into getting powers and I'm telling you now it was no walk in the park it hurt a lot it was a nightmare, then when Gizmo was left on Mine and Mammoth's doorstep they did the same to him but didn't really give him powers they made him older and turned him into a genius but it hurt him a lot and he has to take pills for it, he lost most of his childhood because of it and I guess it still bothers me and that's why I'm having bad dreams."

"Oh so that's why well are you going to be okay?"

""Yeah I'll be fine it's just weird you know how this effects me so much"

"That's okay you'll be fine right I'll be in my room it's the left side of yours so if you need me just come by okay?"

"Yup goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

The Next Morning…

All the titans except for Kid Flash and Jinx were having breakfast. They needed this time to talk about Jinx being in the team everyone except for Raven and Robin liked the idea Robin wanted to give her a chance but couldn't trust her but Raven didn't like her at all.

Just then Kid Flash ran in "Is Jinx in here?"

"No"

"Oh god I can't find her!"

Raven scold, "I knew we couldn't trust her!"

Beastboy glared at Raven "Hey you don't know what she's doing right now maybe we can trust her you just don't give ANYONE and chance do you!"

Kid Flash looked around everyone was quiet and he decided to look all over the world so he ran off. When he came back everyone looked at him "Sorry guys no luck"

That's when Robin got an idea "Hey did anyone check the roof?"

"No we didn't think she knew the way there"

"Go check the roof Kid Flash"

When Kid Flash got up to the roof and closed the door he heard giggling he looked behind him and smiled "We couldn't find you, you got us worried how did you find your way up here?"

"I went exploring and found the door"

Kid Flash laughed and went over to Jinx "You are pretty perky today"

"Hahaha yeah well it's a brand new day and I just want to enjoy. Um by the way talking about the day it's pretty nice out how about we go to the beach?"

"Well I'd have to ask Robin if it's okay but I'm sure he'll say yes"

"Really… Go ask him right now please!"

"Whoa what happened to Jinx what did you do to her and who are you?"

"Haha very funny come on please go ask him!"

"Okay, okay I'm going I'll be back in a second"

When Kid Flash came back he looked really depressed and angry. Jinx looked at him disappointed "What did he say?"

Suddenly his face light up and he smiled "He said YES!"

They both laughed as Kid Flash lifts her up and spin her around. When she was back on the ground she looked at him "So I guess we're going down to get ready and then we go to the beach?"

"Yup that's the plan"

When they were ready they went down into the living room and ran into Robin who was with Mas y Menos who for some 'odd' reason were ready for the beach too. Robin smiled "I hope you don't mind Kid Flash but these two would like to go with you two to have some fun" _'And to see what kind of relationship you guys are forming and to start the family lol __ haha' _

AN: The next chapter: To The Beach I hope you enjoy this and please review!


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Please review! I will try to update soon and please if you have an ideas of what you want to see please tell me I would be happy to put it in. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I'll try my best to get another chapter written. Please remember Review! And I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Whatever Happened to Me**

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter: The Beach and I will like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and waited for my updates.

As they got to the beach Jinx smiled as she saw Mas y Menos run off extremely excited. Kid Flash smiled "Well looks like their happy. So what do you want to do first?"

"How about we set up and then find the boys and we all go in the water?"

"That's a good idea lets find a place to set up"

"Sure"

They walked around the beach and found a great place near the food stand, which was a great distance away from the water.

While they were getting set up Mas y Menos ran up to help. When they were done they all changed into bathing suits and Jinx got the sunscreen and smiled at the two younger boys. "Okay you two come here I don't want anyone getting mad at me…*Cough*Robin*cough* because someone gets burned."

The two smiled and let her put the sunscreen on them and then ran off to the water. Then Kid Flash looked to her and smiled "Sunscreen?"

Jinx tossed it over to him and smiled "Need any help with your back?"

Kid Flash laughed "Sure"

Jinx helped him with it and then looked at him "Okay my turn!" She set herself down on her towel and let him put the sunscreen on her back. He started to go lower and Jinx blushed as he smirked.

"Are you okay Jinx? Your all red?"

"I'm fine but try to stay ON my back. Okay?"

"Yeah sure"

As they finished they both got up and joined the two boys in the water. After swimming and having water fights and sitting around they decided to go back to shore and build sand castles. When they were done they got something to eat and started packing up. The sun was setting and twins were falling asleep. Both Jinx and Kid Flash smiled at the twins, as they were all going home the twins ran ahead and went into the tower to sleep. Kid Flash turned to Jinx "Well so the twins must be very tired huh?

"Yeah that or they want to leave us alone on purpose"

Kid Flash smiled "Well maybe we could take advantage of this moment" he turned to her as she turned to him.

Jinx smiled "Well I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" Just as she said that Kid Flash leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her eyes widened and closed slowly as she kissed back. When they pulled back Jinx blushed and smiled as Kid Flash took her hand and led her into the tower. They walked into the main room and were met with silence everyone was gone or asleep. They looked around and then Kid Flash turned to Jinx "How about we watch a movie?"

"Ok"

They both sat on the couch and started to watch Silent Hill. Some of the other titans came and joined them. When the movie was over Jinx and Kid Flash looked around and noticed all the titans were now all around them. Robin came forward and smirked at them " I guess you two want a room together now huh?" Both Jinx and Kid Flash blushed Kid Flash for embarrassment but Jinx … Jinx because she was mad she started to run after him ready to hurt him but before she could the alarm went off. Guess who?

Jinx looked up at the screen "Oh man not that guy again!"

…

A/N: Okay so this wasn't a very long chapter I just wanted to get something in for you guys Hope You Like It! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Whatever Happened To Me

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I have so much going on and it is crazy! But anyway I hope you enjoy this story and keep reviewing!

Fires and explosions were everywhere. Civilians were running and screaming as an army of robots marched through the town, at the front of the group was Slade, leading the group through the town barking orders and throwing bombs.

The titans watched the screen and Robin yelled for them to get to action. Then Kid Flash looked at Jinx "How do you know Slade?"

Robin came up to them "He hired her and her old team to attack us"

"Oh"

Robin looked at Jinx "Watch us on the screen and if you see we need help and I say the code word come help us okay?"

"And what's the code word?"

"Freedom!"

"Sweet code word! I'll watch and if you need help I'll be there I swear!"

Robin and Kid Flash nodded and ran off to join the others.

One Hour Later and they were still fighting but then it came to the point where they needed Jinx there too. So Robin said the word as all the titans were starting to get caught by the robots.

20 mins went by and Jinx still wasn't there. Robin looked at Kid Flash and growled, "Where is she?"

"I don't know! But she'll be here I know she will!"

Raven frowned "We should have never let her near the tower she's probably laughing at us right now!"

Suddenly there was a big crash and a car came flying toward them and hit Slade right in the head. Everyone looked to where it came from and was shocked to see the Hive Five there ready to fight. Jinx came from behind them and smiled.

Raven's frown grew "See! You see that! She's back with the Hive she doesn't care about us!"

Jinx frowned "No! I am not back with the Hive. Do you really think I would come here alone to fight all these guys I wouldn't have made a difference it might have killed some of us and I needed back up!"

Once everyone was free and Slade and the robots were gone Robin walked up to Jinx "I knew we could trust you! Now are they" pointing to rest of Hive Five "going back to their home"

"Yeah and they even promised to lighten up a little bit"

"That's great!"

Jinx went back over to the Five and hugged them. Robin noticed how when she hugged Gizmo he saw something he never thought he would Gizmo was crying a little and wouldn't let her go.

When they were gone Jinx came back over to Robin and he gave her a questioning look "Gizmo can cry?"

"Yeah he is more of a kid outside of fighting then you think"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Jinx looked down and gave a small smile that didn't hide much of her sadness.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah let's just go see the others okay?"

"Yeah let's go"

As they all got back to the tower they all had supper and went to their rooms. Kid Flash looked over at Jinx "you know I never doubted you right?"

Jinx smiled "Yeah"

"So who got the bed and who got the floor?"

"I got the bed I don't think I want you sleeping on the floor but I'm not ready to sleep beside you yet and I have problems with my back if I sleep on hard surfaces I wont be able to walk later"

"Okay I don't mind sleeping on the floor it'll be find for one night"

"Thanks"

The next day Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire were in the kitchen when the heard a scream and…

_**CRRRAAASSSSHHH!**_

Robin jumped "What was that?"

Cyborg smirked "Looks like Jinx is starting to show her true colors."

_**CRRRAAASSSHHH!**_

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Was it too short? Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 5

**Whatever Happened To Me**

"I told you I was sorry I didn't know you were in the bathroom!"

"Yeah well I guess you couldn't hear the water running either huh?"

Jinx and Kid flash walked into the living room fighting about what happened this morning. Apparently Kid Flash woke up pretty groggy and walked in on Jinx having a shower. Robin looked up at the both of them "Hey, What's the fighting about?"

"Kid Flash walked in on me when I was having a shower!"

"Oh"

"Yeah and she's being a total drama queen about it."

Jinx glared at him and walked away. She went outdoors and sat on some rocks just staring out at the water. Suddenly someone jumped out of the water splashing it everywhere and getting her soaked. She gave a little scream and glared up at the person who splashed her. "Who are you?"

The boy held out his hand to her "Aqualad at your service! Sorry about the water thing."

She took his hand "That's okay I was gonna go swimming anyway"

"So what's your name?"

"Jinx"

"So your part of the Teen Titans now?"

"Yeah"

"Cool … Wait! I know you, you're the one Kid Flash likes!"

"Umm… Okay"

"Haha sorry. It's just hard to think that goof ball got someone as beautiful as you"

"Um… Thank you I guess"

"Your not trying to take my girl, are you Aqualad?"

They both turned to Kid Flash smiling at them. Aqualad smiled "Of course not buddy just introducing myself"

Jinx looked at both of them "Are you guys friends?"

"Yup buds since I could remember" Kid Flash smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone, sorry again for splashing you Jinx"

"No problem Aqualad see you later"

After he left Kid Flash turned to Jinx "You wanna go swimming now or would you like to change?"

"I think I'll change. After that do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay I'm gonna go get ready then we'll leave"

After Jinx got ready her and Kid Flash headed out they were walking along the street when Kid Flash took her hand in his. Jinx looked at him then at their hands but didn't say any thing.

They arrived at the mall and went for lunch first. Kid flash looked at Jinx "So what do you want to eat?"

"I like Chinese"

"Chinese it is, lets go get some Chinese and sit down I enjoy it okay?"

"Sure but you don't have to have the same thing there are plenty of different restaurants in this food court"

"Nah that's okay I'm kinda looking forward to Chinese anyway"

"Okay if you're sure"

When they finished their lunch they started to shop. Jinx pointed to La Senza (lingerie store) "Oh I want to go there please!"

"Oh come on Jinx I don't want to go in there!"

"Please I'll go in any store you want after"

"Okay but your not leaving me in that store it'll be too weird to be seen in a place like that alone"

"Deal!"

They went into the store as Kid Flash got random stares and whispers from people. He made sure he was close to Jinx every second.

Jinx turned to Kid Flash "I want to try some stuff on you can stay outside the dressing room if you like"

"No way! We had a deal I'm staying near you and that means I'm going in with you!"

"If you don't wanna be left alone in the store, then leave the store"

"Are you crazy! Leaving the store alone will be worse then being in the store alone!"

A/N: So will Jinx let him in with her? Did you enjoy it? What store should Kid Flash torture Jinx with? … Important Questions! … But seriously where should he bring her?

Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Note!

Naruto New Story Idea!

Naruto Character Vote!

Okay So I want to start a new story, which the summary is in this announcement.

Summary: One of the Naruto Characters are turned into a little toddler and are adopted by a normal peasant family. They have their memories but they cannot completely control their body. They are known as MIA (Missing in action) and their BF/GF do not know what happened to them. The BF/GF go on a few missions and see them but do not realize it's them right away. Will they ever realize it's them or will it be too late? Will they be turned back to normal or will they forever be a toddler?

The problem I'm having is I don't know what pair I should have as the main characters you can either choose from the choices below or give your own opinion on what pair should be the main characters in this story!

Choices:

Gaara (BF)/ Ino (Child)

Gaara (Child) / Ino (GF)

Sasuke (BF) / Naruto (Child)

Naruto (Bf) / Sasuke (Child)

Shikamaru / Neji ?

Your Choice?

Note: This vote will end August 25, 2011.

Please leave your vote in the review and I will get right on to making this story awesome! Tell your friends too if they are interested in Naruto stories and don't forget Review!


	8. Chapter 6

Whatever Happened To Me

A/N: Hey Hope you didn't die waiting so long for this chapter to be updated hope you enjoy it!

"I'm not letting you in the change room with me you must be crazy!"

"Fine then but your not trying that on then"

"Fine I'll come back another time, maybe even with someone else."

"Fine now let's go to the store I want to go to"

Once they were in front of the store Jinx glared at him "Why are we here you don't even wear hats and they're so boring"

"Hey I went into the store you wanted and we made a deal I want to go into this store and your going to come with me. And how do you know I don't wear hats?"

"Because I saw your room and with the speed you go you would probably have a lot of trouble keeping it on so there's no point to having even one"

"Okay smarty pants lets just go back to the tower then"

"Fine"

They headed back to the tower. It slowly started to snow. Jinx looked up "Wow snow in August?"

"This isn't right let's hurry back to the tower" Jinx nodded and Kid Flash lifted her up and started running toward the tower.

Once they arrived they noticed everyone gathered around the main room. Jinx looked at Robin "Got any clue why it's snowing bird-boy?"

"No and don't call me bird boy"

"Fine got any idea what's going on ROBBY" Jinx and everyone else started to laugh. Robin glared at her "How do you know that name"

"Well when I was in the HIVE I met a girl name Kitten and she just could not stop talking about her robby-poo. Yeah she got pretty annoying and dropped out of the Hive."

Cyborg looked at her "She dropped out?"

"Well maybe she didn't 'drop' out. You know what this isn't about her what's going on with the snow were not even that far up north it isn't suppose to snow in August!"

Robin sighed "We don't know we're trying to figure it out but there's no sign of the Hive or Slade or any one else so we have no clue what's going on"

"Oh"

A/N: This chapter is really short I know I'm sorry. The next chapter will be a profile on a new character I'm adding and then it will be another chapter so please be patient and don't criticize.


	9. Chapter 7

Whatever happened to me…

Jinx's POV:

I looked up to the screen seeing the whole city filling with snow. Stores were closing and all of the people were leaving the street looking for shelter from the storm. This storm wasn't any ordinary storm and I knew this was something bigger then that there was someone doing this and I knew who it was.

"Your not getting a reading on anything that shows it's someone doing this?"

Robin shook his head "Yeah there's nothing coming up showing that this weather is being controlled"

"Well I think your wrong. " I point to a certain pink area in clouds "This is an odd color for a cloud at this time and I don't think this is a normal occurrence. I know a guy who can create weather like this but it's never this bad unless he's feeling strong about something either he's mad, very sad or very happy. But if he's very happy it's very likely that he is also very angry also why? I can't say but we need to find him."

I walk toward the door and open the closet and start putting on all the clothes I can find Kid Flash comes up to me "You can't go out there alone do you see the storm out there?"

"Then come with me we'll be fine if you run! I need to get to him to calm him down or this storm will trap the city into a ball of ice. It'll just be a big pile of snow and everyone will freeze to death do you want that Mr. Flashy!"

"Fine Fine but you owe me cause I don't like running through the snow!"

"Fine then let's go!"

As we left the rest of the titans looked at us oddly and laughed at the scenario.

Kid Flash POV:

I ran up to the top of the hill where we seen the pink tint in the sky and seen a boy with long purple hair, he reminded me of Aqualad and he had a brown bird the size of a toddler was sitting on his arm. He had purple eyes and a suit like mine but it had a big purple on the top, purple shorts over his tights and purple sandals that wrapped around his lower leg in a crisscross motion.

I look up at Jinx "Is that him?"

"Yup"

"Great"

"And what does that mean?"

"OOOH nothing"

I let her off my back; she walks out in front of me and calls out "Hey Stormy"

Suddenly he turns around as I started to snicker at the name. "Hey Cat eyes I thought I told you to not to call me that it's Storm not Stormy…who's your friend?"

"He's Kid Flash…. But never mind that what are you thinking your creating another ice age on this city!"

"Sorry I didn't know how else I could get your attention."

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yup"

"Okay then what about?"

"Well I'm happy that you finally got out of the H.I.V.E…but-"

"But you're angry that I didn't tell you first?"

"Exactly"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had a lot going on and I was staying in a hotel and and…-"

Suddenly she starts to cry and this Storm guy puts his arms around her "Hey it's okay I'm just glad your okay…. You are okay right?"

She nods and he smirks "So this means this bozo and his team are treating you well huh?"

I become angry and then calm down when I hear her laugh "Ya they're all great especially Kid Flash…. You know you should join the team it could be fun."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay just stop making such a mess and you should clean this up."

"Sure … but how am I going to clean this up?"

"I don't know you figure it out you're the one who made the mess!"

She walks over to me and smiles "Let's go"

I nod and let her jump on my back. We get back to the tower on time to see all the titans outside enjoying the snow while it lasts. We decide to join them, as Robin comes up to us "So how did you make it stop?"

I sigh, "Jinx knew the guy who was doing it. The only reason why he was doing it was to get her attention. He won't give us any trouble and he said he will try to clean up his mess."

"Oh I'm glad you took the responsibility for this Jinx I'm glad you took care of it"

Jinx POV:

Suddenly the sun comes out and it is extremely hot… we seriously now have a hot wave to deal with. I looked up at the sky and sigh angrily "He never knew when enough was enough. My god when will he realize humans can't take this heat!"

Kid Flash suddenly looks at me "Are you saying the guy wasn't human?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying he actually comes from a place near Starfire's planet."

Robin looks at Starfire "Star do you know of a planet of people near your planet who can manipulate weather?"

"Yes I do but they never leave their own planet unless they come to my planet because we are allies. I never saw them go anywhere else. If someone wanted to be allies with them they had to go to their planet and they'll usually never leave for at least a month…. the process is very long." (I know very un-Starfire like but I'm not sure how Star would say all of this so bare with me.)

"Well then what is he doing on earth?"

I sigh and look at them "Well I can answer that… 5 years ago he was banned from his home planet because his mother had an affair with an 'earthling' she died so they couldn't do anything to her so they sent her innocent son away. His father wants nothing to do with him so he just kind of roams earth."

Robin smirked "I wonder if he'd be a good addition to our team?"

Cyborg pats him on the back "Of course he will! Did you see what he can do he made us run for cover in the tower he's perfect for the team!"

I grew impatient as everyone started to talk excitedly "Hey! Who says he wants to be on the team I ask him and he never even answered yet there is a high possibility that he doesn't want to be on the team."

"Why wouldn't he want to be on the team?"

"Because he's a do it himself kind of guy he doesn't like having to work together with someone as a team."

"Then how did you meet him?"

"I was camping with Mammoth and Gizmo on night and I wandered off and found him in a cave."

Robin sighs, "…Why was he in a cave?"

"Had no where else to go."

"Well he really should consider coming with us I mean he'll actually have a home that way…"

A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 8

Whatever Happened to Me

A/N: Hey guys! So I was literally just reading over the last chapter I wrote and I noticed I did make some mistakes I'll _try_ to be more carful and I am sorry about that. One of the mistakes I really cant get out of my mind is when I was describing my new character 'Storm' I kinda cut myself off I wrote 'He had purple eyes and a suit like mine but it had a big purple on the top, purple shorts over his tights and purple sandals.' But what I meant to say was 'He had purple eyes and a suit like mine but it had a big purple X on the top and was almost completely gray, he had purple shorts over his thighs and purple sandels.' Sorry but I just wanted to let you know so you can get a good picture in ur mind about this charater. And I am also so sorry that this intro is so long so with that I leave you to this next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it!

Jinx's POV:

I sat on the couch and sighed as I watched Beastboy and Cyborg try to beat my scores on their video games.

Beastboy looks over to me and glares playfully "How did you beat all of our scores like this I only ever knew of one other girl who can do this well…. Cyborg and I were playing these games almost all our life and you come in one day and beat all our scores!"

I laugh and smirk at him "Remember Beastboy I lived in a place with all boys. I picked up on the tricks and cheats to games and used them to my advantage. Some of those games I never played before but I have played games similar to it."

Kid Flash came up to me and smirked "Well I guess living with those guys did give you an advantage in some things but was it really worth it."

I laugh "Well it got me here so I definitely think it was worth it"

Robin sighed from the other side of the couch "So about this 'Storm' guy; is he evil or good?"

I glare "He's good…. Do you think just because I used to be evil that I couldn't have friends that weren't?"

Robin's eyes widened at the anger radiating off of me and held up his hands in defeat "No, No nothing like that I was just curious"

I get up and glare "Well maybe you wouldn't be so curious about me and my friends if you were there for me before!"

I turn swiftly on my feet and walk away fuming as I thought about the nerve of the stupid bird wonder as I remember the day we fell apart.

Kid Flash POV:

I sigh and look at Robin "What just happened?"

Robin sighed, "It's a long story"

Cyborg looked confused "What is going on and what was she talking about Robin?"

"It's hard to explain…"

Kid Flash glared "We have time and you need to figure out how to explain it because for some reason Jinx ran off because of something you said now you have no choice you need to explain yourself."

"Fine! It all started when I was doing my nightly patrol of the city with Batman… We had just defeated an enemy and was getting ready to pack it in."

Flashback…. Robin's POV:

I sit on a bench as Batman gets one final look on the cameras we had set up all over the city. He finally sighed in content at seeing nothing-suspicious going on and turned to me.

"Let's go home robin we need our rest I think were done for the night nothing is coming up on the cameras."

I nod as we both make our way back to the hide out. Suddenly we hear something from the ally way and Batman looks at me "I'll go check it out."

I shake my head and point into the direction of the alley way as he looks to where I am pointing he realizes it's a girl around my age crying and he sighs "Never mind maybe you should go"

I smirk and walk pass him as I head toward the girl. I knelt down in front of her and smile gently at her "Hello my name is Robin…. Are you okay ….why are you crying?"

She slowly looks up at me and then looks back down "My name…is…."

Suddenly there was a crash and she is suddenly running from Batman and I. I look behind me and see a big cloud of dust and about 5 guys coming towards me on off the was really buff and reminded me of a cross between a cave man and a wrestler the one beside him had on big eye in the middle of his head. The other 3 were wearing red and looked exactly alike. Then I saw a sixth one behind them he was wearing black a purple and looked a little creepy. I realized that all of them were my age and they are after that girl and I knew we had to do something but I didn't know what.

I turn to Batman "What should we do?"

"Well we have to help her of course."

Once we followed the group to a corner of an alley we see they were all taken her by her arms and legs fighting and struggling for them to let go of her.

Suddenly there were people all around us and it looked like they were with the other guys. An older woman came into view and suddenly Batman and I are dragged in an abandoned warehouse and tie down.

We watched as they forced the girl onto a table a suddenly a pink electrical light was flowing throughout her body and then she went limp knocked out on the table… Her whole look changed and suddenly everyone including the girl was gone.

It was 2 weeks later when I saw her again and I couldn't help her out of the evil organization she was in and I never saw her again for at least another year and she was too far-gone then.

End Of Flashback

Kid Flash POV:

Robin looked back up at me "And that's all you have to know for now the rest Jinx can tell you…"

A/N: That's it hope you like it! Please Review!


	11. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
